Boxing at the 1992 Summer Olympics
Boxing at the 1992 Summer Olympics took place in the old Pavelló Club Joventut de Badalona in Barcelona. The boxing schedule began on July 26 and ended on August 9. Twelve boxing events (all men's individual) were contested, with the participation of 441 athletes and 159 officials from 106 countries. Events Light Flyweight (– 48 kg) Flyweight (– 51 kg) First Round * Timothy Austin (USA) – BYE * Yuliyan Strogov (BUL) def. Ronnie Noan (PNG), RSCI-2 (02:03) * Luis Claudio Freitas (BRA) def. Gwang-Hyung Han (KOR), 15:9 * Benjamin Mwangata (TAN) def. Narciso González (MEX), RSCH-3 (01:43) * Raúl González (CUB) def. Leszek Olszewski (POL), 15:7 * Moses Malagu (NGR) def. Paul Buttimer (IRL), 12:8 * Mario Loch (GER) def. Vichai Khadpo (THA), RSCI-2 (00:16) * David Serradas (VEN) def. Angel Chacón (PUR), 12:3 * Héctor Avila (DOM) def. Liu Gang (CHN), RSC-2 (02:38) * Isidrio Visvera (PHI) def. Stanislav Vagaský (TCH), 17:0 * István Kovács (HUN) def. Dharmendra Yadav (IND), 21:5 * Jesper Jensen (DEN) def. Hamid Berhili (MAR), 10:4 * Paul Ingle (GBR) def. Alexander Baba (GHA), 9:7 * Choi Chol-Su (PRK) def. Moustafa Esmail (EGY), 7:4 * Yacin Chikh (ALG) def. Anatoly Filipov (EUN), 5:3 * Robert Peden (AUS) def. Marty O'Donnell (CAN), 14:2 Second Round * Timothy Austin (USA) def. Yuliyan Strogov (BUL), 19:7 * Benjamin Mwangata (TAN) def. Luis Claudio Freitas (BRA), 8:7 * Raúl González (CUB) def. Moses Malagu (NGR), RSCI-2 (00:23) * David Serradas (VEN) def. Mario Loch (GER), 9:4 * Héctor Avila (DOM) def. Isidrio Visvera (PHI), 17:5 * István Kovács (HUN) def. Jesper Jensen (DEN), 14:0 * Choi Chol-Su (PRK) def. Paul Ingle (GBR), 13:12 * Robert Peden (AUS) def. Yacin Chikh (ALG), KO-2 (00:21) Quarterfinals * Timothy Austin (USA) def. Benjamin Mwangata (TAN), 19:8 * Raúl González (CUB) def. David Serradas (VEN), 14:7 * István Kovács (HUN) def. Héctor Avila (DOM), 17:3 * Choi Chol-Su (PRK) def. Robert Peden (AUS), 25:11 Semifinals * Raúl González (CUB) def. Timothy Austin (USA) RSCH-1 (01:04) * Choi Chol-Su (PRK) def. István Kovács (HUN), 10:5 Final * Choi Chol-Su (PRK) def. Raúl González (CUB), 12:2 Bantamweight (– 54 kg) First Round * Ahmad Abood (IRQ) – BYE * Wayne McCullough (IRL) def. Frederic Muteweta (UGA), 28:7 * Chatree Suwanyod (THA) def. Vladislav Antonov (EUN), 6:4 * Mohammed Sabo (NGR) def. Robert Ciba (POL), RSC-3 (02:27) * Serafim Todorov (BUL) def. John Sem (PNG), 11:0 * Joseph Chongo (ZAM) def. Magno Ruben Ruiz (GUA), 7:3 * Lee Gwang-Sik (PRK) def. László Bognár (HUN), AB-3 (01:00) * Sergio Reyes (USA) def. Harold Ramírez (PUR), 10:1 * Riadh Klai (TUN) def. Miguel Dias (NED), 17:1 * Joel Casamayor (CUB) def. Devarajan Venkatesan (IND), 13:7 * Roberto Jalnaiz (PHI) def. Agustín Castillo (DOM), RSCH-1 (02:46) * Philippe Wartelle (FRA) def. Jesús Pérez (COL), 12:5 * Javier Calderón (MEX) def. Benjamin Ngaruiya (KEN), 16:4 * Remigio Molina (ARG) def. Oscar Vega (ESP), 14:4 * Mohammed Achik (MAR) def. Dieter Berg (GER), 3:0 * Slimane Zengli (ALG) def. Zhang Guangping (CHN), 4:0 Second Round * Wayne McCullough (IRL) def. Ahmad Abood (IRQ), 10:2 * Mohammed Sabo (NGR) def. Chatree Suwanyod (THA), 16:7 * Serafim Todorov (BUL) def. Joseph Chongo (ZAM), 18:6 * Lee Gwang-Sik (PRK) def. Sergio Reyes (USA), 15:8 * Joel Casamayor (CUB) def. Riadh Klai (TUN), 16:11 * Roberto Jalnaiz (PHI) def. Philippe Wartelle (FRA), RSCI-2 (00:32) * Remigio Molina (ARG) def. Javier Calderón (MEX), 5:4 * Mohammed Achik (MAR) def. Slimane Zengli (ALG), 12:8 Quarterfinals * Wayne McCullough (IRL) def. Mohammed Sabo (NGR), 31:13 * Lee Gwang-Sik (PRK) def. Serafim Todorov (BUL), 16:15 * Joel Casamayor (CUB) def. Roberto Jalnaiz (PHI), KO-1 (02:01) * Mohammed Achik (MAR) def. Remigio Molina (ARG), 15:5 Semifinals * Wayne McCullough (IRL) def. Lee Gwang-Sik (PRK), 21:16 * Joel Casamayor (CUB) def. Mohammed Achik (MAR), AB-1 (02:33) Final * Joel Casamayor (CUB) def. Wayne McCullough (IRL), 16:8 Featherweight (– 57 kg) First Round * Park Duk-Kyu (KOR) – BYE * Sandagsuren Erdenebat (MGL) def. Rodrigue Boucka (GAB), 21:4 * Andreas Tews (GER) def. Kirkor Kirkorov (BUL), 9:5 * Djamel Lifa (FRA) def. Charlie Balena (PHI), 20:12 * Hocine Soltani (ALG) def. Jorge Maglione (ARG), RSCH-1 (02:31) * Carlos Gerena (PUR) def. Narendar Singh Bisth (IND), 20:11 * Steven Chungu (ZAM) def. Paul Griffin (IRL), RSC-2 (00:26) * Victoriano Damian (DOM) def. Eddy Sáenz (NCA), 23:14 * Eddy Suarez (CUB) def. Lee Chil-Gun (PRK), 20:5 * Mohamed Soltani (TUN) def. Davis Lusimbo (UGA), 13:8 * Somluck Kamsing (THA) def. Michael Strange (CAN), 11:9 * Faustino Reyes (ESP) def. Brian Carr (GBR), 22:10 * Daniel Dumitrescu (ROM) def. Jamie Nicolson (AUS), RSCH-2 (01:53) * Heritovo Racotomanga (MAD) def. Wasesa Sabuni (SWE), 22:14 * Ramazan Palyani (EUN) def. Julian Wheeler (USA), 8:4 * Rogerio Brito (BRA) def. Steven Kevi (PNG), 20:6 Second Round * Park Duk-Kyu (KOR) def. Sandagsuren Erdenebat (MGL), 13:2 * Andreas Tews (GER) def. Djamel Lifa (FRA), 9:4 * Hocine Soltani (ALG) def. Carlos Gerena (PUR), 23:0 * Victoriano Damian (DOM) def. Steven Chungu (ZAM), 11:9 * Eddy Suarez (CUB) def. Mohamed Soltani (TUN), RSC-2 (02:53) * Faustino Reyes (ESP) def. Somluck Kamsing (THA), 24:15 * Daniel Dumitrescu (ROM) def. Heritovo Racotomanga (MAD), 18:8 * Ramazan Palyani (EUN) def. Rogerio Brito (BRA), 19:2 Quarterfinals * Andreas Tews (GER) def. Duk-Kyu Park (KOR), 17:7 * Hocine Soltani (ALG) def. Victoriano Damian (DOM), 13:4 * Faustino Reyes (ESP) def. Eddy Suarez (CUB), 17:7 * Ramazan Palyani (EUN) def. Daniel Dumitrescu (ROM), 11:5 Semifinals * Andreas Tews (GER) def. Hocine Soltani (ALG), 11:1 * Faustino Reyes (ESP) def. Ramazan Palyani (EUN), 14:9 Final * Andreas Tews (GER) def. Faustino Reyes (ESP), 16:9 Lightweight (– 60 kg) First Round * Namjilyn Bayarsaikhan (MGL) – BYE * Mauricio Avila (GUA) – BYE * Rashid Matumla (TAN) def. Felix Bwalya (ZAM), 16:8 * Julien Lorcy (FRA) def. Kamal Marjouane (MAR), 11:7 * Shigeyuki Dobashi (JPN) def. Delroy Leslie (JAM), 11:5 * Marco Rudolph (GER) def. Vasile Nistor (ROM), 10:5 * Dariusz Snarski (POL) def. Justin Rowsell (AUS), RSC-3 * Moses Odion (NGR) def. Janos Petrovics (HUN), 18:8 * Oscar De La Hoya (USA) def. Adilson Rosa Silva (BRA), RSC-3 * Henry Kungsy (PNG) def. Hussain Arshad (PAK), 13:9 * Tontcho Tontchev (BUL) def. Julio González Valladares (CUB), 14:12 * Artur Grigorian (EUN) def. Óscar Palomino (ESP), 11:10 * Hong Sung-Sik (KOR) def. Yong Chol Yun (PRK), 11:2 * Ronald Chavez (PHI) def. Emil Rizk (EGY), 18:10 * William Irwin (CAN) def. Robert Clarke (GBR), RSCH 3rd round Second Round * Namjilyn Bayarsaikhan (MGL) def. Mauricio Avila (GUA), 15:0 * Rashid Matumla (TAN) def. Jacobo Garcia (ISV), 12:2 * Julien Lorcy (FRA) def. Shigeyuki Dobashi (JPN), RSC-2 * Marco Rudolph (GER) def. Dariusz Snarski (POL), 10:1 * Oscar De La Hoya (USA) def. Moses Odion (NGR), 16:4 * Tontcho Tontchev (BUL) def. Henry Kungsy (PNG), 11:2 * Hong Sung-Sik (KOR) def. Artur Grigorian (EUN), 9:3 * Ronald Chavez (PHI) def. William Irwin (CAN), 8:1 Quarterfinals * Namjilyn Bayarsaikhan (MGL) def. Rashid Matumla (TAN), 9:6 * Marco Rudolph (GER) def. Julien Lorcy (FRA), 13:10 * Oscar De La Hoya (USA) def. Tontcho Tontchev (BUL), 16:7 * Hong Sung-Sik (KOR) def. Ronald Chavez (PHI), KO-1 Semifinals * Marco Rudolph (GER) def. Namjilyn Bayarsaikhan (MGL), WO * Oscar De La Hoya (USA) def. Hong Sung-Sik (KOR), 11:10 Final * Oscar De La Hoya (USA) def. Marco Rudolph (GER), 7:2 Light Welterweight (– 63.5 kg) First Round * Oleg Nikolaev (EUN) – BYE * Hubert Tinge Meta (PNG) – BYE * Héctor Vinent (CUB) def. Edwin Cassiani (COL), 27:4 * Andreas Zülow (GER) def. Kim Jae-Kyung (KOR), 12:0 * Michele Piccirillo (ITA) def. Anushirvan Nourian (IRN), 23:5 * Jyri Kjäll (FIN) def. Sergio Rey (ESP), RSCH-1 * Lászlo Szücs (HUN) def. Trevor Shailer (NZL), 7:0 * Daniel Fulanse (ZAM) def. Abdelkader Wahabi (BEL), 13:3 * Leonard Doroftei (ROM) def. Edgar Ruiz (MEX), 24:4 * Arlo Chavez (PHI) def. James Mozez (NGR), 12:6 * Myamaa Altankhuyag (MGL) def. Khamsavath Vilayphone (LAO), RSC-2 * Peter Richardson (GBR) def. Vernon Forrest (USA), 14:8 * Mark Leduc (CAN) def. Godfrey Wakaabu (UGA), 9:2 * Dillon Carew (GUY) def. Rafael Romero (DOM), 19:4 * Christopher Henry (BAR) def. Dong Seidu (GHA), DSQ-3 * Laid Bouneb (ALG) def. Saander Kumar Gollen (IND), 11:4 Second Round * Oleg Nikolaev (EUN) def. Hubert Tinge Meta (PNG), 17:2 * Héctor Vinent (CUB) def. Andreas Zülow (GER), 14:2 * Jyri Kjäll (FIN) def. Michele Piccirillo (ITA), 12:5 * Lászlo Szücs (HUN) def. Daniel Fulanse (ZAM), 15:7 * Leonard Doroftei (ROM) def. Arlo Chavez (PHI), 15:1 * Peter Richardson (GBR) def. Myamaa Altankhuyag (MGL), 21:4 * Mark Leduc (CAN) def. Dillon Carew (GUY), 5:0 * Laid Bouneb (ALG) def. Christopher Henry (BAR), 17:3 Quarterfinals * Héctor Vinent (CUB) def. Oleg Nikolaev (URS), 26:3 * Jyri Kjäll (FIN) def. Lászlo Szücs (HUN), 9:1 * Leonard Doroftei (ROM) def. Peter Richardson (GBR) * Mark Leduc (CAN) def. Laid Bouneb (ALG), 8:1 Semifinals * Hector Vinent (CUB) def. Jyri Kjäll (FIN), 13:3 * Mark Leduc (CAN) def. Leonard Doroftei (ROM), 13:6 Final * Héctor Vinent (CUB) def. Mark Leduc (CAN), 11:1 Welterweight (– 67 kg) First Round * Michael Carruth (IRL) – BYE * Maselino Tuifao (SAM) – BYE * Andreas Otto (GER) def. Andrew Luis (GUY), 8:7 * Mario Romero (NIC) def. Khyber Shah (PAK), 7:2 * Pepe Reilly (USA) def. Victor Manuel Baute (ESP), RSC-3 * Vitalijus Karpaciauskas (LTU) def. Andrey Piestrayev (EUN), 9:4 * Arkhom Chenglai (THA) def. Yusef Khateri (IRN), 13:7 * Nicodemus Odore (KEN) def. José Guzman (VEN), RSCH-2 * Anibal Acevedo (PUR) def. Harry Simon (NAM), 13:11 * Stefen Scriggins (AUS) def. Francisco André Moniz (ANG), 6:2 * Adrian Dodson (GBR) def. Masashi Kawakami (JPN), RSC-3 * Francisc Vaştag (ROM) def. Tajudeen Sabitu (NGR), 9:0 * Søren Antman (SWE) def. Giovanni Pretorius (SAF), RSC-1 * César Augusto Ramoz (DOM) def. Wieslaw Malyszko (POL), 6:1 * Jun Jin-Chul (KOR) def. Abdellah Touane (MAR), 5:1 * Juan Hernández Sierra (CUB) def. Said Bennajem (FRA), 6:0 Second Round * Michael Carruth (IRL) def. Maselino Tuifao (SAM), 11:2 * Andreas Otto (GER) def. Mario Romero (NIC), RSCH-2 * Vitalijus Karpaciauskas (LTU) def. Pepe Reilly (USA), 16:5 * Arkhom Chenglai (THA) def. Nicodemus Odore (KEN), 13:10 * Anibal Acevedo (PUR) def. Stefen Scriggins (AUS), 16:3 * Francisc Vaştag (ROM) def. Adrian Dodson (GBR), 6:5 * Søren Antman (SWE) def. César Augusto Ramoz (DOM), RSC-2 * Juan Hernández Sierra (CUB) def. Jun Jin-Chul (KOR), RSC-2 Quarterfinals * Michael Carruth (IRL) def. Andreas Otto (GER), 35:22 * Arkhom Chenglai (THA) def. Vitalijus Karpaciauskas (LTU), 9:6 * Anibal Acevedo (PUR) def. Francisc Vaştag (ROM), 20:9 * Juan Hernández Sierra (CUB) dev. Søren Antman (SWE), RSCH-2 Semifinals * Michael Carruth (IRL) def. Arkhom Chenglai (THA), 11:4 * Juan Hernández Sierra (CUB) def. Anibal Acevedo (PUR), 11:2 Final * Michael Carruth (IRL) def. Juan Hernández Sierra (CUB), 13:10 Light Middleweight (– 71 kg) First Round * Igors Saplavskis (LAT) – BYE * Joseph Marwa (TAN) – BYE * Juan Carlos Lemus (CUB) def. Arkadiy Topayev (EUN), 11:0 * Markus Beyer (GER) def. Sililo Figota (NZL), 16:2 * Hendrik Simangunsong (INA) def. Raymond Downey (CAN), 12:5 * György Mizsei (HUN) def. Fabrizio de Chiara (ITA), 13:4 * Fao Francis Maselino (ASA) def. Hiroshi Nagashima (JPN) RSCI-3 (00:54) * Furas Hashim (IRQ) def. Miguel Jiménez (PUR), 10:3 * Raúl Márquez (USA) def. David Defiagbon (NGR), 8:7 * Rival Cadeau (SEY) def. Mohamed Mesbahi (MAR), 5:3 * Orhan Delibaş (NED) def. Choi Ki-Soo (KOR), 3:0 * Chalit Boonsingkarn (THA) def. Lucas Franca (BRA), 16:2 * Ole Klemetsen (NOR) def. Jorge Porley (URU), RSCH-1 (02:38) * Noureddine Meziane (ALG) def. Syed Abrar Hussain (PAK), 7:0 * Leonidas Maleckis (LTU) def. Salim Kbary (EGY), 13:6 * Robin Reid (GBR) def. Marcus Thomas (BAR), KO-1 (00:58) Second Round * Igors Saplavskis (LAT) def. Joseph Marwa (TAN), 14:8 * Juan Carlos Lemus (CUB) def. Markus Beyer (GER), RSCH-1 (02:55) * György Mizsei (HUN) def. Hendrik Simangunsong (INA), 17:5 * Fao Francis Maselino (ASA) def. Furas Hashim (IRQ), RSCH-1 (00:44) * Raúl Márquez (USA) def. Rival Cadeau (SEY), 20:3 * Orhan Delibaş (NED) def. Chalit Boonsingkarn (THA), RSCI-2 (01:45) * Ole Klemetsen (NOR) def. Noureddine Meziane (ALG), 14:3 * Robin Reid (GBR) def. Leonidas Maleckis (LTU), 10:3 Quarterfinals * Juan Carlos Lemus (CUB) def. Igors Saplavskis (LAT), 12:2 * György Mizsei (HUN) def. Fao Francis Maselino (ASA), 17:3 * Orhan Delibaş (NED) def. Raúl Márquez (USA), 16:12 * Robin Reid (GBR) def. Ole Klemetsen (NOR), 20:10 Semifinals * Juan Carlos Lemus (CUB) def. György Mizsei (HUN), 10:2 * Orhan Delibaş (NED) def. Robin Reid (GBR), 8:3 Final * Juan Carlos Lemus (CUB) def. Orhan Delibaş (NED), 6:1 Middleweight (– 75 kg) First Round * Stefan Trendafilov (BUL) – BYE * Lu Chao (CHN) – BYE * Chris Johnson (CAN) – BYE * Mohamed Siluvangi (ZAI) – BYE * Chris Byrd (USA) def. Mark Edwards (GBR), 21:3 * Aleksandr Lebziak (URS) def. Justann Crawford (AUS), RSCH-3 (01:56) * Ahmed Dine (ALG) def. Tommaso Russo (ITA), 6:4 * Raymond Joval (NED) def. Likou Aliu (SAM), RSC-3 (01:30) * Sven Ottke (GER) def. Richard Santiago (PUR), 15:2 * Brian Lentz (DEN) def. Bandj Altangerel (MGL), 4:0 * Gilberto Brown (ISV) def. Lotfi Missaoui (TUN), 6:4 * Ariel Hernández (CUB) def. Joseph Lareya (GHA), 6:0 * Makoye Isandua (TAN) def. Siamak Varzideh (IRN), RSC-1 (01:58) * Albert Papilaya (INA) def. Robert Buda (POL), 11:5 * Ricardo Araneda (CHI) def. Luis Hugo Mendez (URU), RSC-2 (02:20) * Lee Seung-Bae (KOR) def. Michal Franek (TCH), 6:2 Second Round * Stefan Trendafilov (BUL) def. Lu Chao (CHN), RSC-1 (01:45) * Chris Johnson (CAN) def. Mohamed Siluvangi (ZAI), RSCH-3 (02:39) * Chris Byrd (USA) def. Aleksandr Lebziak (URS), 16:7 * Ahmed Dine (ALG) def. Raymond Joval (NED), 22:14 * Sven Ottke (GER) def. Brian Lentz (DEN), 9:2 * Ariel Hernández (CUB) def. Gilberto Brown (ISV), 13:2 * Albert Papilaya (INA) def. Makoye Isandua (TAN), 13:6 * Lee Seung-Bae (KOR) def. Ricardo Araneda (CHI), 12:8 Quarterfinals * Chris Johnson (CAN) def. Stefan Trendafilov (BUL), RSC-1 (02:52) * Chris Byrd (USA) def. Ahmed Dine (ALG), 21:2 * Ariel Hernández (CUB) def. Sven Ottke (GER), 14:6 * Lee Seung-Bae (KOR) def. Albert Papilaya (INA), 15:3 Semifinals * Chris Byrd (USA) def. Chris Johnson (CAN), 17:3 * Ariel Hernández (CUB) def. Lee Seung-Bae (KOR), 14:1 Final * Ariel Hernández (CUB) def. Chris Byrd (USA), 12:7 Light Heavyweight (– 81 kg) First Round * Stephen Wilson (GBR) – BYE * Mikaele Masoe (ASA) – BYE * Rostislav Zaulichniy (EUN) – BYE * Jacklord Jacobs (NGA) – BYE * Zoltán Béres (HUN) def. Paolo Mwaselle (TAN), 30:13 * Roland Raforme (SEY) def. Rick Temperi (AUS), 27:7 * Patrice Aouissi (FRA) def. Manuel Verde (MEX), RSCH-3 (01:46) * Montell Griffin (USA) def. France Mabiletsa (BOT), 10:4 * Ko Yo-Da (KOR) def. Bai Chongguang (CHN), 18:4 * Robert Brown (CAN) def. Damidin Zul (MGL), RSCH-2 (03:00) * Torsten May (GER) def. Kim Gil-Nam (PRK), 9:1 * Mohamed Benguesmia (ALG) def. Raimundo Yant (VEN), 15:11 * Wojciech Bartnik (POL) def. Alex González (PUR), 6:3 * Angel Espinosa (CUB) def. Mehmet Gürgen (TUR), RSC-3 (01:06) * Roberto Castelli (ITA) def. Simon Maebele (CAM), WO * Mohammad Asghar (PAK) def. Ali Kazemi (IRN), WO Second Round * Stephen Wilson (GBR) def. Mikaele Masoe (ASA), 12:8 * Rostislav Zaulichniy (EUN) def. Jacklord Jacobs (NGA), 16:8 * Zoltán Béres (HUN) def. Mohammad Asghar (PAK), RSCH-1 (01:17) * Roland Raforme (SEY) def. Patrice Aouissi (FRA), RSCH-2 (02:19) * Montell Griffin (USA) def. Ko Yo-Da (KOR), 16:1 * Torsten May (GER) def. Robert Brown (CAN), 7:1 * Wojciech Bartnik (POL) def. Mohamed Benguesmia (ALG), 14:3 * Angel Espinosa (CUB) def. Roberto Castelli (ITA), RSCH-1 (02:34) Quarterfinals * Rostislav Zaulichniy (EUN) def. Stephen Wilson (GBR), 13:0 * Zoltán Béres (HUN) def. Roland Raforme (SEY), 11:3 * Torsten May (GER) def. Montell Griffin (USA), 6:4 * Wojciech Bartnik (POL) def. Angel Espinosa (CUB), 9:3 Semifinals * Rostislav Zaulichniy (URS) def. Zoltán Béres (HUN), RSC-3 (02:51) * Torsten May (GER) def. Wojciech Bartnik (POL), 8:6 Final * Torsten May (GER) def. Rostislav Zaulichniy (EUN), 8:3 Heavyweight (– 91 kg) First Round * Vojtěch Rückschloss (TCH) – BYE * Georgios Stefanopoulos (GRE) – BYE * David Tua (NZL) – BYE * José Ortega (ESP) – BYE * Kirk Johnson (CAN) – BYE * Joseph Akhasamba (KEN) – BYE * David Izonritei (NGR) – BYE * Morteza Shiri (IRN) – BYE * Arnold Vanderlyde (NED) def. Emelio Leti (SAM), 14:0 * Paul Douglas (IRL) def. John Pettersson (SWE), 8:1 * Alexey Chudinov (EUN) def. Vidas Markevičius (LTU), 7:3 * Željko Mavrović (CRO) def. Mark Hulström (DEN), 8:2 * Danell Nicholson (USA) def. Paul Lawson (GBR), 10:2 * Bert Teuchiert (GER) def. Elio Ibarra (ARG), 5:1 * Félix Savón (CUB) def. Krysztof Rojek (POL), RSC-2 (01:12) Second Round * Vojtěch Rückschloss (TCH) def. Georgios Stefanopoulos (GRE), RSC-1 (02:27) * David Tua (NZL) def. José Ortega (ESP), RSCH-2 (03:00) * Kirk Johnson (CAN) def. Joseph Akhasamba (KEN), RSC-2 (02:42) * David Izonritei (NGR) def. Morteza Shiri (IRN), RSC-3 (01:35) * Arnold Vanderlyde (NED) def. Sung Bae Chae (KOR), 14:13 * Paul Douglas (IRL) def. Alexey Chudinov (EUN), 15:9 * Danell Nicholson (USA) def. Zelko Mavrovic (CRO), 9:6 * Félix Savón (CUB) def. Bert Teuchiert (GER), 11:2 Quarterfinals * David Tua (NZL) def. Vojtěch Rückschloss (TCH), RSC-3 (00:16) * David Izonritei (NGR) def. Kirk Johnson (CAN), 9:5 * Arnold Vanderlyde (NED) def. Paul Douglas (IRL), RSC-1 (01:30) * Félix Savón (CUB) def. Danell Nicholson (USA), 13:11 Semifinals * David Izonritei (NGR) def. David Tua (NZL), 12:7 * Félix Savón (CUB) def. Arnold Vanderlyde (NED), 23:3 Final * Félix Savón (CUB) def. David Izonritei (NGR), 14:1 Super Heavyweight (+ 91 kg) First Round * Peter Hrivňák (TCH) – BYE * Kevin McBride (IRL) – BYE * Brian Nielsen (DEN) – BYE * Jung Seung-Won (KOR) – BYE * Roberto Balado (CUB) – BYE * Tom Glesby (CAN) – BYE * Larry Donald (USA) – BYE * Nikolay Kulpin (EUN) – BYE * Gytis Juškevičius (LTU) – BYE * David Anyim (KEN) – BYE * Svilen Rusinov (BUL) – BYE * István Szikora (HUN) – BYE * Wilhelm Fischer (GER) def. Ahmed Sarir (MAR), RSC-2 (00:56) * Jerry Nijman (NED) def. Iraj Kia Rostami (IRN), 9:5 Second Round * Peter Hrivňák (TCH) def. Kevin McBride (IRL), 21:1 * Brian Nielsen (DEN) def. Jung Seung-Won (KOR), 16:2 * Roberto Balado (CUB) def. Tom Glesby (CAN), 16:2 * Larry Donald (USA) def. Nikolay Kulpin (EUN), RSCI-3 (00:02) * Richard Igbineghu (NGA) def. Liade Alhassan (GHA), walk-over * Gytis Juškevičius (LTU) def. David Anyim (KEN), RSCI-2 (01:38) * Svilen Rusinov (BUL) def. István Szikora (HUN), 12:4 * Wilhelm Fischer (GER) def. Jerry Nijman (NED), 22:5 Quarterfinals * Brian Nielsen (DEN) def. Peter Hrivňák (TCH), 14:4 * Roberto Balado (CUB) def. Larry Donald (USA), 10:4 * Richard Igbineghu (NGR) def. Gytis Juškevičius (LTU), KO-2 (01:27) * Svilen Rusinov (BUL) def. Wilhelm Fischer (GER), 8:5 Semifinals * Roberto Balado (CUB) def. Brian Nielsen (DEN), 15:1 * Richard Igbineghu (NGR) def. Svilen Rusinov (BUL), 9:7 Final * Roberto Balado (CUB) def. Richard Igbineghu (NGR), 13:2 References * Results 1992 Olympics Category:1992 Summer Olympics events